Angels Suicide
by XBrokenxBallerinaX
Summary: Naruto is tired of the way he is treated. He decides to give up on life itself. Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. READ IT . PLEASE REVIEW. I LIKE CRITSIZM
1. Death of an Angel

Im so tired. Im tired of the glares and the cruel words. Im tired of being lonely. And most of all Im tired of being blamed for something that wasn't my fault. Its not my fault that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune within me. Really if it wasn't for me, everyone would be dead. You think that they would be grateful. But no. They mistreat me and beat me. This village is the only family that I have and 99 of them hate me. The fake smiles that I wear everyday are falling apart. The plastered on grins that seem like an endless presence on my face are breaking and I can't stop it. Im too numb to even try.

The worst part is that Uchiha. I can't get him out of my mind. I Naruto Uzamaki am in love. And in deep. So much that it hurts. Everytime I see Sasuke and Sakura together I lose a part of myself. Its tearing me apart because I know that he could never feel the same. Im dying on the inside and no one even notices. My eyes have turned gray yet they still do not notice. My hair is becoming pale and yet they still do not notice. My clothes are becoming extremely baggy on my extremely skinny body and yet they still do not notice. They do not even notice that I do not talk. I think Sasuke does notice though. I see the worried glances that he passes my way every now and then. But I know that it's fake. He does not care. Because if he did care , wouldn't he have said something? Done something? That's how I know that I am truly alone and unloved and that no one cares.

So I sit here on my bed with the blades to my wrists. Why is my face wet? I slowly reach up and touch my whiskered cheek and realize that I am crying. Why am I crying? I should be happy. The pain is all going to end soon. I guess they're just tears of joy. That is what I tell myself. Everyone will be so happy to know that the bakemono is dead. I can make everyone happy. For once Sasuke will be happy about something that I did. I will finally do something right. The blade cuts into my wrist deep and I cry out from the pain. But no one will hear me. Even if they did, who would come to the aid of a demon? I raise the razor slowly to my other wrist. I think about Sasuke as I make the final cut. My love for him will last through life , death and beyond. I guess this is really the end. I feel unconsciousness slowly taking over my mind. Goodbye Sasuke. "NARUTO!!!" Wait Sasuke? Why did you break down my door? Why are you crying? Your supposed to be happy. Tears of joy I tell myself. And that was the last thought in Naruto Uzamaki, the future Hokages mind before he died.

----------------------------------------------3 Days later------------------------------------------

It is raining. I think it fits the occasion. Everyone's crying. There is not a dry eye in the village. Sakura is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Iruka is on a rampage and had to be restrained by three ANBU. Kakashi is not reading his book. And I, Sasuke Uchiha am dead on the inside. Konaha's light had just burned out 3 days ago. He killed himself along with my heart. I loved him so much. I still do. Here I am at his funeral and I cannot bring myself to cry. Crying wouldn't bring him back to me. Everyone is leaving now. Going back to their home with their families. They were never alone. They don't understand how it feels to have nobody. Without Naruto by my side, I am alone again. So I lie here on my loves tombstone, my wrists bleeding to join him in the afterlife. My one regret is that I never told my angel the way I felt. But nothing will stop me from me from telling him now. Just wait a little longer Naruto. I will be with you soon.


	2. Confusion

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun please wake up!" cried a hysteric voice. Its so bright. Everything is white here. Is this heaven? No, it can't be. That is not my Naru-chans voice. It actually kinda sounds like...Sakura!?!? But the blood and the funeral! That couldn't have been a dream, could it? Well if it was then that means that Naruto is still alive!

"Sakura?" replied a soft voice. Kakashi and Sakura looked down at the hospital bed and Sakura burst into tears and began weakly beating at his chest with her fists. "Sasuke you baka! What the hell were you thinking! I just lost Naruto and now you try to leave me too!". By the time she had finished, all hope that Naruto was still alive faded away and left a broken Sasuke. His world was crashing around him. His one and only love committed suicide and he couldn't follow him. All in the room was quiet. The only sound was the heart monitor beeping slowly. Assuring Sasuke that he was still alive. And also assuring that Naruto was kept waiting.

He did not want to keep his koi waiting.

He ran his fingers through his raven hair. He was alone now. Kakashi had to take Sakura away fearing that she might loose it completely. But they did bring a picture of him and Naruto. At least they tried to make him happy. He stared at it longily and then he wearily eyed the bandages on his pale wrist. Contemplating how to kill himself. He did feel guilty about hurting Sakura but she could never understand what he was going through. Naruto managed to work his way into Sasuke's ice cold heart and like hell was he just going to escape like that after he made Sasuke love him. For years Sasuke tried to figure out these feelings that he had for Naruto. They were nothing like a brotherly love because at one time he had felt that towards Itachi and this was in no way the same. It wasn't hatred because he felt that towards Itachi now and it still was not the same. It was not merely friendship because at times he dreamed about Naruto and himself doing things that friends did not do. But when he had finally figured out his feelings and ran to Naruto's house to tell him of his newfound love, he heard a scream inside Naruto's house. He was about to knock but then when he heard another scream he became worried. He kicked down the door and ran into the bedroom. What he saw would eat him away on the inside for as long as he lived. There lay Naruto Uzamaki on the floor covered in his own blood. His wrists were bleeding he had a faraway look in his eyes. Sasuke screamed his name but by then it made no difference. Naruto was dead.

After reliving yesterday in his head, it only made the desire to end his life stronger. He loved Naruto. He couldn't live without him. He may have been Konoha's light but he was Sasuke's world. Everything revolved around the little blonde and now that he was gone, Sasuke had no reason to live. He had already killed Itachi. He was gay so he would never revive his clan. Besides even if another male could bear his children he would only even consider being with Naruto. So with Naruto gone, the clan was doomed. But that didn't matter anymore. He didn't care. He just needed Naruto. Suddenly the picture fell off the night table. Sasuke slowly picked it up and when he looked at it he was suprised to find a giant crack in the glass on top of Naruto's face. He was a firm believer in signs and this wasn't a good one. Something was unsettling Naruto's soul. That thought led Sasuke to wonder why Naruto commited suicide in the first place. Yea, the world is a bad place but to destroy yourself at only 17? His own death would have to wait. Sasuke would find out why Naruto did it. And he would fix whatever Naruto couldn't in his life.

Just wait a little longer Naruto. I'll be with you soon koi.


End file.
